<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Eye by SlytherinElle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836521">Black Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle'>SlytherinElle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoru - Freeform, Post Curse, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, possessive, protective and possessive, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinElle/pseuds/SlytherinElle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate that you got hurt for me, look at your hands! And your face!” She exclaimed </p><p>“It’s ain’t my first fight Tohru, I can handle it. Let’s just sit down with our tea.” He grasped her hand gently and led her to the kotatsu. Except she didn’t sit down like he intended, instead she walked away despite his protests, only to return with the first aid kit and some ice. His heart warmed, of course she was worried about him. That was her nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they became a couple, people started talking to Tohru more often. Actually, it was just guys; guys that were suddenly interested in her day or what her interests were. Guys that stared at her during class, and especially as she was walking in front of them. They weren’t subtle, but Tohru was oblivious of course. </p><p>She didn’t think their intentions went beyond wanting to make a new friend. He and her friends weren’t as oblivious as she was. Uotani and Saki started closely watching and shooing away anyone that had ill intent towards her. </p><p>Kyo, on the other hand, was not quiet about his displeasure. He didn’t appreciate the fact that their peers were trying to take advantage of her kindness. He was always at her side of course; he meant it when he told her that she could space out when he was around. </p><p>That made him think about the time he punched the wall above her head to scare off those perverted boys. It felt like such a long time ago now, he supposed that’s the first time he felt possessive and protective over her in a more in-depth manner. </p><p>Kyo knew that Tohru wasn’t dumb; she genuinely wanted to see the best in others, and for some crazy reason she didn’t think she was anything special, she never thought anyone would be interested in her besides Kyo. In her mind, why would they notice her that way at all? </p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts when a certain brunette started talking to him with a smile on her face, “Are you ready to head home, Kyo?” This was his favorite type of day. He didn’t have training and she wasn’t working so they got to spend more time together. They often did their homework, studied and watched movies; even watched the sunset on the roof. (Though that wasn’t often, she was a klutz and he didn’t want to risk her falling) </p><p>“Yeah. What do ya wanna do today? It’s the weekend so we could just watch something together if ya want.” He said, as he stood and walked out of their classroom with her as she hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Hey hold on a sec, I’m gonna run to the bathroom, wait here?” Tohru saluted him and leaned against the wall opposite the restroom. </p><p>Unfortunately it seemed that three boys from their year were waiting for an opportunity like this; where she was alone and spaced out. Every time they tried to speak to her, her scary friends and boyfriend would intervene. This time, they weren’t going to be interrupted but they needed to act quickly.  </p><p>The three approached her and had her surrounded, “Hey Honda you’re just out here alone? You look lost.” </p><p>She was daydreaming again when she suddenly noticed them, “Oh I’m just waiting for Kyo, he asked me to wait here before we walked home” she said while gently waving her arms. </p><p>“We wanna show you something, why don’t you come with us?” It was a question but they didn’t give her time to answer before pulling her away, nor did they listen to her nervous spluttering about wanting to wait for Kyo. </p><p>They ended up down the hall in an empty classroom when they had her cornered again. “Um I should really be heading back now, I’m sure Kyo is waiting for me.” </p><p>Once again they ignored her, but the boy with black hair stepped very close to her. So close that she could feel his breath on her face while he played with a bit of her hair “We just wanted to talk, we never get to. Why don’t we get to know each other a little bit better? I’m sure you’ll like us if you do.” </p><p>Tohru was uncomfortable to say the least but they continued to ignore her attempts to leave. ‘Where is Kyo? What if he couldn’t find me and left by himself’ she wondered. The dark haired boy was still in her personal space, now with his hand on her cheek making her look at him. </p><p>“Besides, you deserve better than Kyo Sohma. Doubt he can even kiss you right. Want me to show you a real kiss? I’m sure you’ll love it.” He continued to lean into her even more, pressing her body against the wall so she couldn’t escape. </p><p>She really tried to ask them to stop, but the words didn’t leave her lips before the boy was yanked off of her and thrown across the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar copper hair. </p><p>“You get away from her right now before I end you!” He snarled at the remaining two boys and they quickly scattered away, with his eyes still fixated on their ringleader that was on the ground. </p><p>He turned towards Tohru, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” She shook her head, tears were clouding her vision as she clutched his shirt in her little fists. Seeing his girlfriend so shaken up only infuriated him further. Turning around to face the boy again, Kyo started his way across the room. </p><p>“How dare you try to do something like that to her! I hope this was fun because I’m about to break you.” Tohru was still shaking but she was certain his eyes turned into slits, (a trait that never left him when the cat spirit vanished) especially with the low, dangerous tone he was using. She had never seen him so angry before but she couldn’t move from where she was to try to stop him.</p><p>The confrontation turned physical quickly, the boy landing two hits to Kyo’s face in succession; once on his jaw and once on his eye, knocking him back from the force of the blows. It was rare for someone to catch him off guard like that. </p><p>The raven haired boy chose to speak, thinking that the altercation was over from his hits; but Tohru knew better. “Seriously dude? She clearly wanted more than you could provide for her! What could you possibly offer-“ he didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Kyo lost it and started landing his fists on their target, the boy’s face. Did this boy not realize that he knew martial arts? Or that he continued to train vigorously?  </p><p>Kyo didn’t stop landing hits on the boy. The fight was clearly over after he stayed down but Kyo didn’t want to stop, he had to teach him a lesson. Though his attention was caught by the sound of sniffles from across the room; it was the sound of Tohru crying. </p><p>He picked the boy up “Don’t let me catch you even looking at her again,” the former cat spoke lowly, “if you even breathe around her I will end you without mercy.” He finished, before throwing him back down harshly. </p><p>Tohru was still shaking when he approached her; his hands were cut up, not to mention the inevitable bruising on his face. Looking at his injuries made her cry harder before she grabbed onto him tightly with her face in his chest. </p><p>His heart was clenched, he looked away for two seconds and this is what happened. He would never leave her alone again. Wrapping his arms around her and rubbing is hands soothingly on her back, he whispered “Come on let’s get ya home. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” </p><p>She shook her head again, “N-no I was just scared, they wouldn’t leave me alone and they dragged me away. They said they wanted to show me something but I wanted to wait for you. They didn’t let me get a word in.” </p><p>She looked up at him slowly, “I’m sorry I really tried to not go with them, I must have spaced out because all of a sudden they were just in front of me.” She felt awful for getting him into a fight. </p><p>“Hey everything’s fine now, let’s get home and relax, it gonna be fine.” He held her hand firmly as they walked out and left the school. He didn’t let go of her hand the entire way home, not until they entered the house. </p><p>“Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll make some tea, we can order in for dinner since it’ll just be us.” Shigure had planned to visit with Hartori earlier and Yuki was planning on a date with Machi after student council. She just nodded her head before leaving for the bathroom. He shortly heard the bath water running as he started on their tea. </p><p>Kyo couldn’t believe how fast those perverts cornered her; he wasn’t even in the bathroom more than a few minutes! He made a mental note to mention the incident to their teacher, even though going by the book wasn’t his style. He wanted them punished and if he got in trouble for beating that little shit to a pulp, then so be it. </p><p>The sound of Tohrus sock-clad feet entered the room, perfectly timed for the tea to be ready. “Feelin’ a bit better?” He asked her softly. His eyes didn’t hold anymore anger, only love. </p><p>“Yes, thank you. And thank you for protecting me, I’m sorry I got you into that fight. You might get in trouble now.” She was looking at the ground when she finished her sentence. </p><p>He felt his heart squeeze again when he came closer to her, lifting her head. “Who cares if I’m in trouble,” he shrugged, “And you didn’t get me into anything. I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner. It took me a minute to find you, and I’ll always look after you so don’t even worry about those boys again.” She started tearing up but nodded her head anyway. </p><p>“I hate that you got hurt for me, look at your hands! And your face!” She exclaimed </p><p>“It’s ain’t my first fight Tohru, I can handle it. Let’s just sit down with our tea.” He grasped her hand gently and led her to the kotatsu. Except she didn’t sit down like he intended, instead she walked away despite his protests, only to return with the first aid kit and some ice. His heart warmed, of course she was worried about him. That was her nature. </p><p>She silently wrapped his knuckles and cleaned his cuts but started profusely apologizing when he winced at the ice against his face. “I’m sorry Kyo, you’ll probably have a black eye and some bruises but I’m grateful that you came for me.” She said as she placed a feather light-kiss over his swollen eye, as well as the bruise that was already forming right below it; but avoiding his cuts. </p><p>He blinked a few times at the warmth in his chest at her gesture. He dropped the ice and pulled her into a tight hug, “I love you, Tohru, a black eye ain’t gonna bother me as long as you’re okay.” </p><p>“I love you too, Kyo. Thank you for saving me” She whispered back.</p><p>The rest of the night was spent eating dinner and watching tv under the kotatsu close together until the other Sohma men returned home. </p><p>Yuki was upset over the events that took place and was resolute about reporting it to the school. Shigure just patted her on the head and wished her a good night after asking her if she was alright. </p><p>Tohru felt so lucky to have people that cared about her the way they did. She felt even luckier to have Kyo. Their night ended with a gentle kiss to his eye once more and a soft kiss goodnight before falling asleep together in her bed. She was loved, she was safe with him and she drifted off cuddled up with her boyfriend, him watching over her until he was certain she was asleep, before drifting off himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My second Kyoru work, I don’t write much but I’m weak for this couple.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>